


Cherish The One

by chibi_zoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hospital Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is in the hospital, again, and Iruka decides to help cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherish The One

Title: Cherish the One  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Kakashi x Iruka  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Kakashi is in the hospital, again, and Iruka decides to help cheer him up.

 

There was a harsh light shining in his eyes. He mumbled a sleepy protest and tried to turn away, but someone was holding his head steady. Tears welled up in his eyes, a natural reaction to the sting of the light, and a soft thumb wiped them gently away. Surprised, he squinted and tried to see past the painfully bright glare, but to no avail. Just as suddenly as the light had appeared, it disappeared and Kakashi was left almost blind in its abrupt absence.

Collapsing into a chair beside Kakashi’s hospital bed, Iruka sighed in relief. The copy-nin was finally responding to treatment, and the prognosis was good. Smiling across at the sleeping jounin, Iruka reached out to brush his wild hair out of his face fondly. The man had really scared him this time, staggering to the gates of Konoha, covered in blood, and then collapsing from chakra-exhaustion. Iruka had been beside himself with worry.

Staring up at the bland ceiling, Kakashi shifted irritably, he was bored, bored, bored. It had been at least an hour since the nurse had last checked on him, and he had yet to receive any visitors whilst conscious, although the pillow and light blanket draped over the visitors chair clued him in that someone had been worried about him. He hoped that it was Iruka. His tentative relationship with the man had been stuttering recently under the onslaught of missions he had been required to undertake. 

Poking his head through the door, Iruka smiled softly at the sight before him. Kakashi was sound asleep, flat on his back, with the sheets pulled up to eyes nearly obscured by dishevelled silver hair. His deep, steady, breaths causing the sheet to round and hollow over his mouth. Stepping back, Iruka closed the door and turned around. The hospital cafeteria was open and he could certainly do with something solid to eat, and a cup of coffee or three. 

The empty coffee cup on the bedside table told Kakashi that someone had come and gone whilst he had been asleep. It was disturbing that he hadn’t awoken. Looking out the window, he saw that it was mid-morning already, which meant that he’d slept for almost eighteen hours. He must’ve been more exhausted than he’d initially thought. Looking around in the vague hope that his visitor had left him something to do, he began to contract and then loosen each individual muscle in his body, one at a time.

It was late by the time that Iruka made it to the hospital, and he was amused to see that Kakashi was asleep again. The jounin looked so incredibly cute whilst sleeping. Moving quietly, Iruka entered the room and moved to the bedside. He gently straightened the sheets and pulled the blankets up, then leant down and tenderly brushed Kakashi’s hair out of his eyes in a gesture that he would never use whilst the man was awake. 

Feeling much stronger when he awoke, Kakashi was delighted to see that his visitor had left him some reading material. On top was the Icha Icha that he’d taken with him on his mission, but underneath that was something he’d never seen before, although it was clearly well-read. Picking it up, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. A post-it note stuck to the cover advised him that the book was Iruka’s and if he got it dirty there would be hell to pay.

Iruka chuckled softly at the sight before him. Kakashi had fallen asleep whilst reading his book, and fallen into sweet dreams if the slight tent in the sheet was anything to go by. Smirking to himself, he rescued his book, marked the page, and placed it back on the bedside table underneath the Icha Icha that everyone expected to see. Brushing the spines with an ink-stained finger, Iruka smiled at the irony, no-one ever looked underneath what Kakashi was reading.

The thought that Iruka had such explicit porn in his possession, and such well-read porn at that, sent little shivers of delight sparking along Kakashi’s nerves. He wondered how many other books the teacher was hoarding, and if he would be willing to allow Kakashi unbridled access. His casual perusal of the other mans’ bookshelf had yielded little besides the expected teaching aides, some standard ninja scrolls, and a healthy collection of ninja monthly.

Absently munching on a rice ball, Iruka chatted casually with one of the off-duty nurses. The woman appeared to have a slight crush on him, and he was ruthlessly using it to his advantage. He offered her the final rice ball as a sort of deal clincher. When she stared him right in the eye and then delicately picked it up, he mentally cheered. Putting on his best smile, he casually offered to walk her home, claiming that it was getting dark and that such a pretty lady shouldn’t be out at night on her own.

Kakashi stayed awake as long as he could, but Iruka didn’t appear. He wondered why. Sighing morosely, he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. Perhaps Iruka had an evening meeting to attend to and was going to drop by in the morning? He dearly hoped so; it had been an awfully long time since he had seen the man he was trying to date. He longed to feel Iruka’s lips on his own, the man’s hands sliding along his body, and the heat of the others’ arousal against his own.

Iruka strode purposefully down the hallway towards Kakashi’s private room. He looked neither left nor right until he reached his destination, then he looked down at the clipboard he was carrying, then slide the door open and stepped through. Closing the door behind him, he moved towards the bed where his would-be lover was still sleeping. He smiled softly at the sweet sight, and then started to prepare his props, he wanted to go smoothly tonight, after all it was the silver-haired mans’ birthday.

The familiar sensation of a nurse checking his vitals caused Kakashi to rise from a deep sleep into a light doze, just barely aware of the world around him. This nurse had nice warm hands and a gentle touch that made Kakashi want to lean into it. Deft hands slid a warm stethoscope down his hospital-issue gown and he took deep breaths as directed. Then, somewhat oddly, the nurse asked him to roll onto his side, so that his temperature could be taken.

Brazenly ogling the copy-nin’s exposed rear, Iruka pulled on a pair of latex gloves, making sure to snap them against his wrists. Before him, Kakashi visibly shivered at the sound. Smirking to himself, Iruka held the end of the thermometer in his fist to warm it up, before using his other hand to part pale cheeks and expose his goal. Working slowly, he inserted the tip and eased the instrument forwards, pushing it in as deep as he could without arousing suspicion.

Feeling a hot gaze assessing his naked back, Kakashi roused sufficiently to open his eyes. He turned his head when he heard the nurse make a wordless sound of annoyance, and saw a very familiar figure looking at the thermometer. He started to roll over, but was stopped by a hand on his hip and a husky voice advising him that their session wasn’t over yet. Somewhat dreamily, he allowed Iruka to push his cheeks apart again.

There was something about the tight, hot, heat of Kakashi around his probing finger that set Iruka’s blood alight. He thrust the digit lightly in and out, before leaning over the jounin’s barely-clothed body to claim a kiss. Kakashi tasted like antiseptic mouth wash and Iruka recoiled slightly, before diving back in and initiating a fierce tongue battle. With his free hand, he fumbled at the front of the nurses’ uniform, needing to release some of the pressure on his aching organ.

When he felt Iruka’s bare erection brush across his naked thigh, Kakashi moaned and pushed back wantonly against the invading finger. The chuunin leaning over him straightened abruptly at the motion, and he felt the man fumbling around for something on the end of the bed, there was a slight pause in activity, and then he felt something cool and slick brush against the heated junction of his body and Iruka’s finger. 

The slow slide of his cock into Kakashi’s ass was sweet torture. He had only just barely stretched his partner, hoping that the pain killers would help keep the copy-nin relaxed, and it showed in the extreme tightness that he was experiencing. Beneath him, Kakashi moaned out his name in a series of breathless pants and writhed back against him, clearly in ecstasy. It was a massive boost to Iruka’s ego, and he redoubled his efforts.

He was melting into a puddle of boneless bliss and enjoying every second of it. Behind and above him, Iruka was thrusting away; sending shockwaves of pleasuring zinging along his nerves, and the man also had a hand buried between Kakashi’s thighs, jerking him in time to the thrusts. All too soon, he felt his release building, and then he was crashing down in a rapturous cascade. Satiated and exhausted, he felt his eyelids grow unbearably heavy.

Iruka had heard about men falling asleep immediately after sex, but this was the first time that he had experienced it. Kakashi had been snoring softly before he’d even withdrawn from the pale body. Chuckling softly to himself, he cleaned up his favourite jounin and set the bed to rights before gently tucking his lover in and kissing him goodnight. Hopefully when Kakashi was completely recovered they could act out the original fantasy that Iruka had been planning for the copy-nin’s birthday.


End file.
